Siи disfяaz
by Rawamuffin
Summary: Pertenecía a la alta realeza, su pasado ha sido revelado y ha ido en busca de lo que le pertenece. Encontrándose una realidad cruda y oscura en las calles de Japón, no apta para su clase. Sin embargo, nada es lo que parece, lo más despreciable le comenzaba a gustar, como aquel pelinegro por ejemplo. "Sin disfraces, señorita Sa-ku-ra" /UA.
1. Prólogo

**Naruto y personajes le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi autoría.**

**.**

_**Sin disfraz**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Prólogo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_El día que seas libre Sakura, verás el mundo con otro ojos"_

_Pero, ¿Qué era ser libre?_

Cada día en una fracción de segundos mi mente era invadida por esa pregunta, más no hacía esfuerzo por buscar algún significado. Porque simplemente no lo sabía. Luego seguía el curso de mi vida como si nada, reprimiendo lo que se encontraba dentro de mí queriendo salir. Queriendo liberarse.

_Siempre supe que jamás sucedería._

Era mi décimo octavo cumpleaños, el alboroto se apoderaba en la planta baja, mientras yo encerrada en mi habitación, queriendo aislar el bullicio, cepillaba mi cabello. Era largo, sedoso y de un rosa pálido. En ocasiones como la actual, _debía_ arreglarlo ordenadamente y digno para una dama de la _alta clase._ Un moño alto en forma de tomate con algunos bucles cayendo a un lado, pendientes azules de zafiro al igual que la gargantilla que adornaba mi cuello, eran accesorios infaltables para _mi_ sociedad.

Lucía un vestido turquesa claro largo con finas terminaciones importado desde Francia de algún reconocido diseñador. Los tacones eran holandeses. Y el brazalete de oro que llevaba en mi brazo derecho era _made in Egipto_ con las iniciales _"S.G."_

"_S" _de Sakura y _"G" _de Galliardi, inicialmente mi nombre sería Sakura Galliardi, llevando el apellido de mi padre. Pero _lamentablemente_ mi verdadero apellido es Haruno, mi padre no es verdaderamente mi _"padre"_ y yo no pertenezco al origen Italiano.

Fui adoptada por el reconocido empresario Italiano Laurus Galliardi a los cinco años de edad. Él un caballero de alta clase blanquecino y cabello colorín, nominado _"el soltero más codiciado de Italia"_, me crío bajo el estricto orden de la alta sociedad. Era la más pequeña de sus hijos, la única adoptada y sin embargo a la que más le entregaba cariño y aprecio.

Jamás se casó. Jamás tuvo a una mujer a su lado. Vivía para trabajar y admirar el retrato que reposaba en la pared de la sala principal. Aquel retrato pertenecía a una delicada joven de belleza inigualable, sus ojos vivaces eran celestes como el cielo y su cabello de un colorín pálido caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros. Desde pequeña en las noches me escabullía para observarlo a él y a sus lamentos, profesando su _amor incondicional_ a la mujer del cuadro.

Más de grande, supe que me había adoptado por el simple hecho de que yo, tenía alguna semejanza con la mujer del retrato.

_Él la veía a ella reflejada en mis ojos._

Jamás acepté llevar su apellido legalmente, él siempre se esmeró por convencerme, cosa que nunca logró y _nunca logrará_. Sin embargo siempre me presentó ante los demás como si fuera una de sus hijas biológicas. Siempre me brindaba ese amor de padre.

Gracias a él, era una mujer hecha y derecha. Pertenecía a la alta realeza. Fui educada con los mejores profesores particulares de Italia, obteniendo excelentes calificaciones. Vivía de riquezas. Conocía varios países y era totalmente feliz.

_Eso creía, pero sin saber, algo estaba por cambiar para siempre._

-_Signorina Sakura,__-_ Pronto escuché unos golpes suaves en la puerta.- _la están esperando abajo._

-Bajo enseguida, _grazie_.- -Respondí con tranquilidad. No estaba nerviosa, no _debía _estar nerviosa. No era la primera vez que estaría rodeada de todas _esas_ personas. _Solo debía sonreír._

Rocié un poco de perfume en mi cuello y me observé por última vez en el espejo. Me encamine hacía la planta baja.

.

.

.

"_¡Sakura, mírate! ¡Estas toda una señorita!"_

"_¡Felicidades Sakura! ¡Pronto serás una adinerada como tu padre!"_

"_¡Hermosa querida! ¿Ese vestido no es de mi diseñador?"_

"_¡Óh! ¡Pero que grandioso trabajo ha hecho tu padre! ¡Eres toda una dama!"_

"_¡Estas tan hermosa querida! ¡No creo que debas comer pastel, tú sabes, cuidar la figura y todo eso!"_

_._

Y todos esos _"cumplidos"_ siguieron por un largo rato más mientras _debía_ saludar a cada uno de los invitados. Me sentía tan acostumbrada que podía zafarme de cualquier charla aburrida con la más patética excusa. A ellos solo les interesaba tu vida y de cómo la vivías. Durante ese periodo el único abrazo sincero fue el de mi padrastro, y en su hombro pude descansar mis labios de tantas sonrisas fingidas. Sus ojos me observaron, siempre con esa inquietud que me transmitía, con inseguridad y suplicando perdón. Sin embargo un: "_Estoy orgulloso de ti, figlia", _me hizo bien para seguir la noche de máscaras invisibles.

.

.

.

Recorrí toda la gran estancia en donde vivía, ya habían pasado largos trece años, aquella mansión gigante llena de pasillos y puertas, siempre me inspiró miedo desde pequeña al ver tanta grandeza. Vasijas de oro puro, alfombras aterciopeladas de un rojo sangre, grandes retratos de antaño, y la infaltable compañía, la soledad.

Tomé un sorbo de champagne mientras me dirigía al jardín. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal al escuchar un petulante chasquido.

-Sakurita, Sakurita… Mi querida hermanastra…-Sentí aquel veneno en la única voz que más repugnaba en aquel lugar-¿Qué se siente ser un año más vieja?

-No sé, dímelo tú. —Automáticamente conteste sin mirarlo si quiera. El estallido de su risa inundó el ambiente y yo lo observé, iracunda.

Él era Petroccio Galliardi, mi hermanastro, me sobrepasaba por casi 10 años de edad y me odiaba. Siempre se mostraba serio y burlesco, era la clase de persona irrespetuosa que no le interesa los sentimientos de terceras personas. Era un ser narcisista y tenía una fría relación con su padre.

Si tenía la oportunidad de molestarme, lo hacía. Aún recuerdo el empujón que me había brindado como _bienvenida_ al llegar a este hogar. Siempre me reprochó el hecho de que yo le quitara a su padre.

_Mentira, nunca supo apreciar el esfuerzo que su padre hacía por él._

-No hay una palabra más grande para profesar el odio que siento hacia a ti. —Lanzó sin mirarme. Le producía un cierto asco, lo sabía. —Y estoy aquí, asistiendo a tu cumpleaños, ¿Irónico no?

-La verdad, ni siquiera me interesa.

-Debería interesarte. Tengo algo para ti.

-¿Un obsequio? – Pregunte con fingida sorpresa. Si claro, jamás en mi vida él había asistido a alguna celebración que tuviera que ver con mi persona. Y ahora aparecía de la nada. Lo admitía, sentía una pequeña e inexistente curiosidad.

- En tus sueños.

- En mis pesadillas, querrás decir. – Bebí otro trago de champagne y lo observe sacar un sobre de su saco. Nuestros insultos ya no sufrían efecto en ninguno de los dos. La costumbre quizás.

Estiró su mano para entregarme el sobre blanco pero antes de que pudiera tomarlo, lo alejó y me miro a los ojos.

-Presta atención que no lo repetiré dos veces.

Dudosa lo miré.

- Primero que nada, ábrelo cuando te encuentres sola. Segundo, no me busques porque yo no tengo las respuestas y tercero, no le digas nada a nadie. Aún no. – Y se marchó. Dejando el sobre en mi mano, mientras yo lo seguía con la mirada hasta el momento en que se perdió entre la muchedumbre, me había dejado totalmente intrigada.

Eso había sido raro, _demasiado_.

.

.

.

Me despedía lo más rápido que podía de la gente, intentando pasar desapercibida mi inquietud. Incluso mi padrastro lo había notado, más nada me había comentado. El sobre se mantenía guardado en mi pequeño bolso de mano y no hallaba el minuto, segundo para abrirlo. ¿Qué era?

¿Qué se encontraba dentro de aquella carta? Tan solo de ver la actitud de Petroccio, mi estómago se contraía. ¿O acaso era participe de alguna broma suya? Mantuve mi semblante neutro a tal pensamiento. Era capaz de matarlo.

Pasaron media hora exactamente y yo me encontraba en mi habitación. Tiré mi bolso sobre mi cama y de inmediato comencé a despojarme de los accesorios, dejé caer mi cabello y respiré con tranquilidad. Al fin, todo había terminado. Me sentía más liviana.

Sin esperar, saque el mencionado sobre y lo abrí.

Una cuidadosa caligrafía se podría apreciar, en tinta negra y curvilínea.

.

"_Para Sakura Haruno:_

_Han pasado ya muchos años, la recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer la última vez que la vi mi pequeña Sakura. Probablemente ya no se acuerde de mí, pero todos los días anhelo por su bienestar, tal cual como ella lo hubiese deseado._

_Sé que esta grande y convertida en toda una dama, hoy cumplió los dieciocho años y estoy muy orgulloso de usted._

_Quizás este no es el medio en donde debería decirle lo siguiente, pero las circunstancias lo han querido así. Sakura, usted es proveniente de una gran riqueza, desde su nacimiento. Debo informárselo, porque está en todo su derecho. Es la única heredera de los Harunos, la única sobreviviente de sangre directa. Sangre real._

_La única que puede reclamar lo que le pertenece._

_Pero aún no es el tiempo. Solo le pido paciencia y fuerza. Pronto tendrá la verdad en sus manos y podrá manipularla a su antojo. Sé que lo único que quiere es ser feliz, junto a su abuela. Y pronto podrá hacerlo. Solo espere y verá._

_Feliz cumpleaños._

_H. K."_

_._

La tinta comenzó a derramarse provocando manchas negras en el papel blanco. Todo eso a causa de mis lágrimas. A penas había comenzado a leer la primera línea y un nudo se había instalado en mi garganta. Había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando el mar de sentimientos confusos había invadido mi mente. ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? ¿Era alguna mala broma de mi hermanastro? Al recordar su rostro serio y sin ningún rastro de burla, esfumé aquel pensamiento.

Releí unas diez veces más la carta, intentando entender las palabras de aquella persona. Era alguien que me conocía desde pequeña y sabía mucho de mí. Incluso de la existencia de mi abuela. Sin embargo, era un desconocido para mí. Todo me parecía tan extraño e irreal.

Mis pensamientos habían dado un vuelco de 180 grados, ¿Sakura Haruno heredera única de los Harunos? ¿Era posible? Pequeñas risitas nerviosas se me escapaban de mis labios. Estaba en el dilema de creer o no creer.

Mis ojos cayeron ante las últimas iniciales escritas en el papel: _"H. K."_

¿Quién rayos era?

.

.

.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, y junto a ello mis esperanzas se fueron acabando. Todos los días me levantaba con la ansias ganas de recibir alguna carta o indicio, _algo_. Pero nada. Aquel que quizás podía sacarme de mis dudas, había desaparecido. Petroccio, mi hermanastro, jamás lo volví a ver, no volvió a aparecer por la casa. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

En el hogar todo siguió su curso, normal, monótono, aburrido, solitario. Cada día era la misma rutina. Y yo, ya no sabía qué hacer.

Me escabullía en la gran biblioteca de la oficina de mi padre en busca de información, me sumergí en la escritura de antiguos libros donde hablaban sobre los genes de las grandes familias de la época, y más de antaño todavía. Pero nada. Recorrí todas las bibliotecas que estaban a mi alcance en la ciudad, visité unas cuantas páginas en la internet, incluso visité aquellos hogares de ancianos con la esperanza de qué me dieran a conocer sus conocimientos sobre las familias más importantes o transadentales de los últimos tiempos. Pero ninguno daban con lo que yo quería escuchar, ninguno conocía a los Harunos.

Finalmente, decidida a tirar la toalla, fui hasta donde mi padre. Era la única opción que me quedaba, sin embargo a la que no quería llegar.

.

Cuando entré a su oficina o más bien, refugio, su concentración yacía en los papeles que tenía en sus manos, que releía unas cuantas veces, como sí se tratará de algo de suma importancia. Podía prever que dudaba en marcar su firma en aquella hoja, si fuera lo correcto o no. Sonreí para mis adentros y lo miré con ternura, al fin y al cabo, siempre terminaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero entendía que un hombre tan importante como él, imponente y serio para su trabajo, tenía sus dudas.

Al sentir mi presencia, quitó sus lentes de leer y fijó toda su atención en mí. Su sonrisa perfecta me encogió el corazón.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- Preguntó de forma suave. Di unos cuantos pasos y tomé asiento en una butaca de terciopelo rojo. Nerviosa, agarre los pliegues de mi vestido apretándolos fuertemente. Mi padre al parecer lo notó porque añadió:

-Tranquila, ¿Quieres hablar de algo?

De todo. De muchas cosas. De mi pasado.

Me contuve al querer soltar todo de una buena vez, pero sabía que debía estar tranquila. Suspiré y cuando me mentalicé correctamente, lista para abrir la boca, alguien me interrumpió.

Nuestra ama de llaves dio unos suaves golpes a la puerta de roble, captando la atención de mi padre.

-Señor, tiene una importante llamada en la línea.

-Lo atiendo enseguida.- Fue su respuesta y fijó sus ojos en los míos, expresaban disculpa, más yo le sonreí e intente decirle que no se preocupara, que su llamada era más importante que cualquier cosa.

Antes de marcharme, pude escuchar su apacible voz decir:

-Todo estará bien hija, todo llega en el momento indicado.

Mi respuesta solo fue una sonrisa vaga, y me fui de aquel lugar con sus palabras en mi mente. Algo me decía que él lo sabía todo, pero a la vez algo le inquietaba, pude leerlo en su mirada. Y yo debía seguir su consejo, costará lo que me costará. Pero debía admitir que algo en mi interior se había tranquilizado. Y le di gracias por ello.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasó el tiempo, los meses volaron rápidamente cumpliendo así un año desde que recibí el dichoso sobre. Hace un año había recibido una importante noticia, que a cualquiera le hubiera cambiado la vida, pues enterarse de que eres dueño de una herencia y único sobreviviente de tu familia no es algo que se veía todos los días. Sin embargo, en mí causo gran impacto, pero no el cambio que creí que podía avecinarse. Lamentablemente me había ilusionado. Y derrotada, dejé de buscar convenciéndome que todo fue una broma de mal gusto, e intenté seguir con mi vida.

_Con la monotonía de mi vida._

Al igual como hace tiempo atrás, bajé las escaleras y de inmediato un par de brazos me envolvieron en una cálida muestra de cariño, felicitándome por mi décimo noveno cumpleaños.

La multitud gozaba, disfrutaba, compartían entre sí. Brindaban por lo afortunados que eran, por todo el dinero que poseían y claro, le deseaban el bien al otro. Pero cada uno de ellos sabía que debajo de esa mascara de simpatía, se escondía las verdaderas intenciones. En cada frase irónica demostraban superioridad, envidia y codicia. En cada gesto la ambición y desinterés. Y en cada abrazo, la conveniencia.

Aburrida y alejada de todos, observaba sin nada mejor que hacer a esas criaturas que creían que tenían el mundo a sus pies. Y me convencía aún más de cuanto aborrecía a los humanos.

A aquellos que creían que el dinero lo era todo en la vida.

No aguanté más y me refugié en mi habitación.

A penas entré un sobre blanco reposaba en mi cama, quieta y sin asimilar muy bien el hecho me fijé por varios segundos sin reaccionar. El mismo sentimiento de hace un año me invadió, cuando mi hermanastro dejó aquel sobre en mis manos. Apreté los dientes, ¿Acaso era otra estúpida broma? Miré a los lados e incluso me escabullí en el pasillo, no había nada. No había rastros de nada ni nadie. Alguien jugaba conmigo y con mis sentimientos. ¿Sería Petroccio participe de todo esto? Dudé, no lo había visto por ningún lugar aquella noche. Admitiría que lo busque incesantemente para obtener respuestas, pero nada. Definitivamente se lo había tragado la tierra.

Temerosa abrí el sobre, la misma escritura negra y curvilínea estaban presente.

.

"_Para Sakura Haruno:_

_Me ha sido difícil escribir esto, los días han pasado volando pero el sentimiento sigue intacto. No creo que una disculpa remedie por todo lo que ha pasado este último tiempo. No ha sido fácil para nadie, debe saberlo._

_Hace un año le escribí y quise decirlo todo, pero como más adelante comprenderá, no estaba en el deber de hacerlo._

_Como la única heredera de los Harunos, Sakura, es hora de reclamar lo que le pertenece. Solo usted tiene el poder de exigirlo todo._

_El reloj corre rápido. El tiempo se acaba. Todo depende de usted, lamentablemente eh de decir que sin su presencia todo podrá caer en las manos equivocadas. Y sé que no querrá ni permitirá que aquello ocurra._

_Es tiempo de ser libre._

_Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura._

_H.K."_

_._

Arrugué con fuerzas el papel, todo lo escrito parecía sacado de alguna novela de ficción. ¿Cómo creer en algo donde no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que se trataba? ¿Quién escribiría todo aquello? Indague en mis recuerdos intentando recordar a alguna persona con las iniciales "H.K." Pero nada.

"_El tiempo se acaba"._

¿Por qué yo? Ya no sabía qué hacer, busqué hasta en los más pequeños rincones de toda la ciudad, pero nada.

_La rabia me apoderó y sin más salidas, encontré mi única opción._

_._

_._

_._

Ya estaba. Toda la información había salido de mi boca, modulando y con movimientos de manos, propio en mí, exhalé todo lo que tenía en mi interior, y lo que me amargaba día a día. Expliqué una y otra vez como habían ocurrido los hechos. Casi exigiendo una respuesta, una respuesta que sabría que iba a llegar a mis oídos.

Y supe que no me equivoque cuando mi padrastro me miró con dolor y culpabilidad.

_Cuando abrió la boca no supe en ese instante que se avecinaba a mi vida, pero siempre se lo agradecí._

_Siempre de corazón._

_._

_._

_._

…

* * *

Uf, una historia guardada en los archivos prohibidos de mi pc. Yaya, okey, estaba en los archivos del olvido. Pero eh decidido darla a conocer! El comienzo de una historia linda, que aún no tengo escrita, pero linda, losé. Todo esta en mi cabeza y lo único que me hace falta es un empujoncito, algo así llamado "motivación"? O Review? *o*

Solo queda en sus manos y haber que tal, ehehee

BesooOoOtes!


	2. Hiashi Hyuga

_**Naruto y personajes le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi autoría.**_

_**Sin disfraz**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**Hiashi Hyuga**_

_**.**_

_._

_Konoha._

Mis ojos no dejaban de observar las calles de la ciudad, las personas caminaban de aquí para allá, abundaban los edificios grandes, también las áreas verdes al igual que los parques con laguna. Era una ciudad bonita y llamativa.

Konoha era una ciudad de Japón, y fácilmente te llamaba la atención por ser un lugar tradicional y excitante.

Pasamos cruzando alrededor de media hora el centro de la ciudad. Admirando cada detalle y en eso, algo captó mis ojos.

Muchos jóvenes, quizás de mi edad incluso menores, festejaban en las calles bebiendo alcohol a las afuera de lo que parecía ser una disco, bailaban alocadamente, incluso peleaban entre sí. En una esquina pude ver como se metían la droga en sus organismos, fumaban como si en ello se les fuera la vida.

_Miedo._

Las mujeres vestían con demasiado escotes y dejaban que desear con la altura de sus minifaldas. Grupo de chicos peleaban con otros, de lejos pude notar que tan alcoholizados podrían estar.

Y varias calles más allá aprecié lo mismo. ¿A si eran las noches en este lugar? Increíble.

Tragué duro, todo aquello me había dejado perpleja. Jamás había asistido a unos de esos lugares nocturnos ni mucho menos beber hasta perder la conciencia. En Italia tenía prohibido irme de fiesta ya que podría causar una mala imagen de mi persona. Claro, era una señorita de la alta clase, todos esperan lo mejor de una hija de un reconocido empresario.

Pero ya no estaba en Italia si no en Konoha, ¿Qué tanto podrían cambiar las cosas? Ante tal pensamiento, negué con mi cabeza. No me dejaría caer tan bajo. Tenía una educación de por medio que cuidar.

_Sin saber en aquel momento, con el paso de los días, todo cambiaría._

Era imposible dejar de mirar a través del vidrio, sin embargo, minutos después seguíamos el recorrido y pude divisar que el bullicio que había tiempo atrás desapareció, las calles parecían más despejadas y todo más tranquilo.

El ambiente había cambiado totalmente. Y pude entender el porqué, un letrero con letras grandes pude observar:

.

_Alto Konoha_

_._

Nos encontrábamos en los barrios más altos de la ciudad, y un gran alivio me invadió.

El recorrido siguió de forma recta, y a los lados noté las gigantescas casas del lugar al igual que las mansiones y el bonito cuidado de los jardines. Todo lucía resplandeciente, ordenado, limpio.

Sonreí, este era mi ambiente.

Era una chica de la alta realeza, por lo tanto debía estar en el lugar que me correspondía.

Llegamos al final del recorrido, y pude observar, con gran asombro, la gigantesca mansión que tenía ante mis ojos, incluso me atrevía a decir que era un poco más grande que en la que vivía en Italia.

Bajé de la limosina con ayuda del conductor, mis tacones sonaron contra el cemento, y el frío me abrazo débilmente.

Ajusté mi abrigo y sombrero de terciopelo y ordene mi cabello que caía en ondas sobre mi pecho. Tragué nuevamente y apreté mis manos enguantadas de forma nerviosa.

Nadie sabía de mi existencia en aquel lugar.

Sonreí confiada y comencé a caminar.

Sin dejar que los pensamientos negativos me invadieran.

.

.

.

Caminé hasta la gran puerta principal y antes de tocar el timbre, la puerta se comenzó a abrir lentamente, dejando a la vista a un hombre alto vestido de negro de cabello plateado y rostro cubierto.

Noté como una sonrisa se le formaba a través de la máscara.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, señorita Sakura. - La voz aguda de aquel hombre llegó hasta mis oídos acompañados de una reverencia, sorprendida lo miré mientras tomaba mi mano y me adentraba a la estancia.

- Usted… ¿Cómo?... - Las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta, ¿Aquel hombre como sabía mi nombre? Se suponía que nadie sabría de mi llegada. Confusa lo observé y él solo seguía con su sonrisa en su rostro.

- Soy Hatake Kakashi, su mayordomo. - Dijo al momento en que besaba mi mano cortésmente. Yo aún procesaba la información, y algo fugaz se alumbró en mi interior. ¿Kakashi Hatake? Y recordé las iniciales escritas en ambas cartas. ¡Él las había enviado! Justo cuando iba a hablar, me interrumpió. – La esperan en el comedor principal, señorita Sakura. Sígame.

¡Él había enviado las cartas! A duras penas podía asimilar el hecho, pero con lo último que había pronunciado, lo olvidé momentáneamente. ¿Había dicho que me esperaban? ¿ Quienes? Trague duro por décima vez en aquella noche mientras seguía al hombre por lo grandes pasillos llenas de habitaciones, todo era adornado con grandes lujos.

Pronto me detuve a algunos pasos de quién decía ser el mayordomo y preste atención. El hombre dio unos suaves golpes a la puerta de roble y pude escuchar cómo otra voz hablaba, era grave e imponente, aquella voz pertenecía a un hombre de edad.

.

_- ¿Qué pasa, Kakashi?_

- Señor Hiashi, alguien lo busca.

_- No estoy para atender Kakashi, además estamos en medio de la cena._

- Entiendo señor, pero es alguien importante y desea verlo ahora.

Silencio.

_- Hazlo pasar y que sea rápido._

Kakashi dio un paso atrás y me miró, yo solo pude profesar el nerviosismo que sentía mordiendo mi labio inferior y apretando mis manos. Él lo noto fácilmente por lo que me guiño un ojo y con un suave empujón me adentro a la habitación. Pronto muchos pares de ojos cayeron ante mí, todos me observaban de pie a cabeza, con duda y una gran interrogante marcada en sus rostros. Con un movimiento rápido me fijé que había más de diez personas sentadas en aquella gran mesa y todos con su atención puesta en mí.

- Y tú, ¿Quién eres? - Escuché aquella voz imponente, lo observé y supe que aquella era la persona a la cual buscaba, respiré pausadamente y aclaré mi garganta suavemente. Sabía que nadie se esperaba lo siguiente.

- Soy Sakura Haruno, hija de Kizaki Haruno, un gusto conocerlo tío Hiashi.

Me encorve levemente en forma de reverencia, observé el suelo y una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado apareció en la comisura de mis labios, porqué sabía que al erguirme todos tendrían un semblante de terror absoluto, incluyéndolo a él.

Y no me había equivocado.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi me había llevado rápidamente a la oficina privada de Hiashi, tal como él se lo había ordenado y una vez que cerró la puerta dejándome sola adentro, pude escuchar el alboroto exterior.

La voz de una mujer gritaba escandalizada, mientras que otros murmullos exigían respuestas y explicaciones acerca de lo ocurrido y claro, todos no dejaban de hablar acerca de la extraña de cabello rosa.

Medité un momento respecto a lo que mi padrastro me había explicado. Mi tío Hiashi era el hermanastro de mi padre (Kizaki Haruno), y él como había fallecido, la herencia de mi abuelo, al no contar con herederos, ya que había sido única hija, había caído en manos de él, como pariente _"más cercano"_. Algo ilógico.

Mis padres habían fallecidos cuando yo solo tenía días de vida y fui criada por mi abuela. Pero ella con el paso del tiempo, según lo que hablaban las personas, desapareció. Así fue como estuve algún tiempo en un orfanato y finalmente el Italiano Laurus Galliardi me había _adoptado._

Pero mi padrastro, Laurus, me informó que a mi abuela le habían llevado a un psiquiatra por desórdenes mentales, y eso era totalmente falso; todo había sido estrategia de mi tío Hiashi para no toparse con piedras en el camino al obtener su riqueza.

Entonces, en aquel instante supe que ese tal Hiashi era una persona mala. Y afortunadamente había llegado para cambiar las cosas en aquel lugar, y para obtener el paradero de mi abuela, porque sabía que aún vivía, en algún lugar de la ciudad.

Me había impresionado de cuanta información había obtenido de mi padrastro, y no le había quedado más remedio que contármelo todo, al ver mi decisión en cada poro de mi piel. Sabía que si abría la boca iba a perderme, ese había sido su miedo desde un principio, y no se había equivocado. Yo iba a ir en busca de mi pasado.

Le prometí que siempre lo tendría en mi corazón y que lo iría a ver. Aquel último abrazo que me brindó siempre quedaría marcado en mi interior.

Mis pensamientos se había evaporados al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

El señor Hiashi avanzó hasta posicionarse detrás de su escritorio, y con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su mentón no despegaba la vista de unos papeles que yacían encima del mueble.

Su pelo era largo y de un color negro, poseía ojos aperlados y siempre mantenía el ceño fruncido. De lejos se podía apreciar que era un hombre serio y frío.

Al mirarlo fácilmente te podría transmitir miedo, pero no dejaría que me intimidara.

Algo murmuró para sí mismo, una pequeña mueca similar a una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza. Me pareció como si algo quisiera negar o le costaba creer.

Fijó sus ojos en los míos mientras tensaba aún más su mandíbula. Quizás le costaba buscar las palabras indicadas o aún no salía de su asombro. Pensé que sería la segunda opción.

_Algo estaba a punto de avecinarse._

.

.

.

.

.

La conversación que sostuve con Hiashi Hyuga, fue larga e intensa. Él sabía qué significaba mi llegada, también sabía que toda la herencia caería en mis manos por ser de sangre directa, cosa que él no era.

Pero algo estaba más que claro. Él no dejaría que yo me adueñará fácilmente de toda la riqueza y fortuna. Me impondría ciertas reglas y estaría todo el tiempo a merced de su ojo crítico.

A través de mi abogado y del suyo, se había llegado al siguiente acuerdo:

Al contar con la mayoría de edad, se me haría entrega de la herencia. _Lamentablemente _en Japón la mayoría de edad era a partir de los _veinte años, _y yo solo contaba con _diecinueve_.

Estaría un año a prueba de Hiashi. Mi comportamiento y educación serían clave para demostrar que era lo suficientemente responsable.

A juzgar por la forma en que me miraba y hablaba, era como una niñata para él. Que andaba en busca de sus juguetes.

_Se lo dejaría claramente demostrado que no sería así. _

Y por último, viviría bajo su techo y junto a toda su familia. Era de esperarse, sabía que sus ojos me tendrían en la mira todo el tiempo. ¿Quién dejaría escapar a alguien que quiere llevarse algo que anteriormente le pertenecía?

Ni el más tonto dejaría que sucediese algo así.

.

.

.

Cuando abandonamos la habitación, las personas esperaban expectante. Miraban a Hiashi y luego posaban sus ojos con desconfianza en los míos.

- Y bien Hiashi, ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es verdad que es una Haruno? – Observé a la mujer quién no dejaba de mirarme con su ceño fruncido. Supuse que sería su esposa por la forma en la que se dirigía a él. Poseía una gran belleza y unos ojos difíciles de olvidar.

- Desde ahora en adelante… - Hiashi habló captando la atención de todos. – Sakura Haruno es una miembro más de esta casa. – Apreté mis manos ante las reacciones. Sabía que más de uno me odiaría cuando se enterarán de mi objetivo en aquel lugar. Y sin obtener objeciones, prosiguió.

- Kakashi, llévate a Sakura a su habitación. – Ordenó y se encerró en su oficina. Dejando a todos con las palabras en la boca.

En el momento en el que seguía a Kakashi y anteriormente despedido con una reverencia de todos, la esposa de Hiashi me fulminó con la mirada, entró en busca de su esposo y en espera de respuestas. Pude escuchar el griterío a medida en que me alejaba del lugar.

_Dios, si las miradas matasen, ya estaría enterrada bajo tierra._

Sin embargo, presentí que algo se clavaba en mi nuca. Me volteé y por el rabillo de mi ojo pude observar como unos ojos _aguamarinas_ me penetraban incesantemente. Aquel pelirrojo no despegó su vista de la mía hasta que desaparecí del lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

Como supuse, al día siguiente ya todos me detestaban.

La cena transcurría en un ambiente tenso y en absoluto silencio. El único sonido era el de los cubiertos contra los platos. De vez en cuando me observaban por un lapso corto de tiempo solo para profesar el odio y repudio que sentían hacía mí.

Pronto el silencio fue interrumpido. La esposa de Hiashi alzó la voz en mi dirección.

- Como tenemos una invitada por un lapso _indefinido _en nuestro hogar… - Comenzó mientras intentaba mantener aquella sonrisa falsa en su rostro y voz irónica.

- Madre… - Una tímida voz se escuchó, como queriendo detenerla.

- Hinata, querida. Tranquila. Déjame continuar. – Pidió remarcando aún más su sonrisa. Me pregunté si acaso le dolería el rostro después. Su miraba me transmitía aborrecimiento y algo que no supe descifrar.

- Como Sakura será parte de nuestro hogar desde ahora en adelante… Tenemos que darle una bienvenida solo como nuestra sociedad sabe hacerlo. – Continuó ensanchando aún más su sonrisa, si es que eso era posible. – Haremos un baile de bienvenida en tu nombre, Sakura.

_¿Qué?_

- No creo que sea necesario. – Repuse de inmediato y su sonrisa desapareció.

- Estoy de acuerdo. El baile irá sí o sí. – Concluyó Hiashi.

- Perfecto. – Celebró su esposa sin antes observarme con burla.

_Mierda. _

Miré a los demás quienes estaban en silencio, desinteresados y sin nada que decir. Todas aquellas personas eran falsas.

Más no me interesaba. Siempre acostumbré a estar con gente que escondían sus verdaderas intenciones o forma de ser en una máscara.

_Hipócritas_.

Lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era que los días pasarán rápidamente. Encontrar a mi abuela y ser feliz.

¿Qué tan lejos estaba de todo aquello?

.

.

.

_Más tarde sabría que la felicidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Y que raramente la encontraría en circunstancias extrañas y en personas desconocidas._

_Bueno, a si era el destino._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_..._

* * *

Hola, aquí el primer capítulo de esta misteriosa trama. *-*

Sakurita llegó a una familia con muchos misterios y bueno, algo desagradable. Pero ya saben, de algo malo siempre se puede rescatar algo bueno o no? Digo sho..

Ya verán que se avecina eh.

Y todo el mundo se pregunta: ¿Donde RAYOS esta el maldito sexy frío cubo de hielo de ojos negros? ohh... :Risa malvada: No adelantaré nada :3

Gracias por los reviews, alertas, fav. TODO *-* Me hicieron filih :33 Lloré un día entero (': okno.

Nos vemoooos *-* Y gracias gracias gracias!

.

.

**¿Reviews? ***o*


End file.
